


And I Ain't Scared of the Fall, I've Felt the Ground Before

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Tim! Or - the one where Jason gives Tim layer cake and a little bit of lace for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Ain't Scared of the Fall, I've Felt the Ground Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of JayTim week goodness, but I had to take a little break for my Timbers. Short and sweet, just like Tim's birthday cake.

Tim wasn’t exactly surprised when Jason didn’t show up to the small family gathering at the manor. Alfred had made Tim’s favorite dinner and a birthday cake, and he’d spent the night outside by the pool, drinking a beer with Dick and enjoying the summer breeze that made the tall pines shake against the evening sky. 

Even Damian was on his best behavior, his usual barbs lacking any real bite. Bruce made an appearance, short enough to wish Tim a happy birthday but long enough to get into an row with Damian that resulted in smashed cake.

Still, Tim had hoped Jason might still make it. But he didn’t hold it against him when it grew late enough to say his goodbyes, exchanging quick hugs with Dick and Alfred, and promising Damian he’d be back soon for a sparring session.

No one had bought him a gift, and that was fine, too. They never bought presents for each other, unless they were gag gifts around Christmas time, and everyone preferred it that way. Feelings were a messy thing to fit into a gift box, to wrap and unwrap, and none of the boys wanted it. 

Tim wasn’t surprised, either, when he walked into an empty apartment, all the lights off save for the dim backlight over the kitchen stove. He undressed in silence, dropping his clothes onto the floor and sliding into bed. 

He woke at the sound of Jason moving around the room, and a quick glance at his phone charging on the nightstand showed that it was a quarter past two in the morning. A moment later, Tim felt the bed sink under Jason’s weight. 

“Happy birthday,” Jason said into his skin, his arms wrapping around Tim’s back and pulling him close. 

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” Tim said, his voice quiet and sleep-hoarse. 

“Then I guess I should return your present.”

Tim turned then, flipping quickly so he could stare at Jason’s face. “You got me something?”

Jason nodded, leaning forward to capture Tim’s lips in a quick, chaste kiss. “I got you two somethings, actually.”

Tim pushed himself up, resting his head on his elbow so that he could study Jason’s face for tells. “You’re serious?”

“Cross my heart, baby.”

Tim reached down to run his fingers through Jason’s hair, brushing back the white bangs from his forehead. “You didn’t have to.”

Jason gave him an indignant look. “Everybody wants something on their birthday. But I’m not gonna lie, you’re crazy hard to shop for, rich boy.”

“Everything I need is in this bed,” Tim assured him, snaking out a hand to run up Jason’s side, his fingers sliding between the spaces of his ribs. 

Jason shot him a devilish grin. “You know, I was hoping you’d say that. Now close your eyes.”

Tim gave him a look. 

“Close ‘em, sweet.”

“Fine,” Tim sighed, falling back to stare at the ceiling. He threw an arm over his eyes when he heard Jason move off the bed, heard rustling and then nothing.

“Open!” Jason said.

When Tim did, Jason was holding out a slice of cake on a plain, white paper plate. Tim craned his neck, because the vanilla icing and orange piping looking very familiar. 

“I got your favorite.”

“A slice of Alfred’s birthday cake?” Tim asked, aiming for serious but unable to hide his smile. “Did you steal that?”

“Just shut up and thank me.”

“No candle?” Tim pretended to pout. 

“You’re asking the pyro if he brought a candle to bed?” Jason asked. “Let’s not go spoiling my birthday celebration.” 

“Noted,” Tim said, crawling on his knees so he could run a fingertip through the vanilla icing. He brought it to his lips slowly, watching Jason track his movements with bated breath and hooded eyes. “Hmm,” he hummed, licking around his finger. “Tastes good.”

Tim felt a thrill go through him, the way he could see Jason swallow, the way his features sharpened into something hungry. He put the cake down suddenly, pushed Tim back onto the mattress until he could climb on top of him and lick the frosting from his lips.

“Ready for part two?” Jason asked against his mouth. 

“There’s more?” 

Jason grinned against the skin of his jaw and then pushed up, reaching down to pull off his shirt. Tim sat up on his elbows to drink his full of Jason’s skin, watching the way his muscles moved as he pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Then Tim’s breath caught in his throat as Jason’s pants fell down below his thighs, revealing silky black thigh-highs connected to lacy garter belts, pressed snug around his hips. 

“Didn’t you say you liked lingerie?” Jason asked, his thumb brushing against Tim’s chin as he stood before him on the bed. There was a hint of something in his voice, something a little less than sure that made Tim’s heart ache with want. 

“When?” Tim’s eyes were lost in the delicate lace eyelets splayed across Jason’s honey skin, the shape his legs made in the stockings. 

“When we played that game of truth with Roy and Kori.” 

“Yeah,” Tim said, slowly, reaching out a hand to trace the small band of the lace panties near Jason’s hipbone, feeling him shudder against his touch. “But I never said how I liked it.”

Jason tilted his head, shifting his hips, and the way the muscles of his thighs moved and made all that black dance made Tim want to bite his fist. 

Tim swallowed. “I never said if I liked the way it felt on my skin. Or if…” 

“Judging by your reaction,” Jason said gently, moving closer to stand between the vee of Tim’s legs. He ran a hand through Tim’s hair, tugging gently until he was looking back up at his face. “I’d say I guessed right.”

“Happy birthday to me,” Tim said.

“Happy birthday to you,” Jason repeated. “Now do you want me to leave it on or do you want to take it off?”

“Leave it on,” Tim breathed out quickly, his hand skimming down Jason’s legs and then back up, so he could grab the swell of his ass beneath the lace. “Please.”

“Whatever you say birthday boy,” Jason said, pushing Tim down so he could straddle him again. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
